


Dreams, Thoughts & Looks

by crankyjones



Series: Tyrus Month 2018 [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Crush, Day 1, M/M, Tyrus Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: TJ has been dreaming a lot about Cyrus recently...





	Dreams, Thoughts & Looks

**Author's Note:**

> First Tyrus/CJ fanfic, yay!  
> Written for Tyrus Week 2018, on Tumblr; @mrsirwinson.  
> English isn't my first language!  
> Sorry, it sucks and it's super short :/

The light of the sun entered TJ’s room early in the morning. Last night, he forgot to close his curtains and he was now regretting it, as he sat down on his warm bed. His gaze stayed stuck on his hands for a while, his thoughts flying around in his head. It happened again. He dreamt about him, _again_. Even though he couldn't remember everything that happened, he could remember a few details. The sparkles in his eyes. The light of his smile. The softness of his hair against his neck.

He had been doing that a lot recently. Dreaming about him. Why did he have to follow him all the time? He was already carved into his mind all day long and he also had to mess with his head during the night? He was haunting him. But... it felt right. Every time his eyes landed on him, it felt right. Every time their arms slightly touched, it felt right. Every time he managed to put a smile on his face, it felt right. _It just felt right._ Even his name rolling on his tongue felt right. _Cyrus._

That guy was driving him crazy but TJ didn’t even care because it felt right.

The boy eventually got up from his bed and sat down on a chair near his desk. He took out a little notebook with a white question mark scribbled on it. TJ turned the pages slowly, starring at the black ink he had put on them day after day for a little while now. He didn’t really know why, but his first reflex when Cyrus started to invade his mind more and more often was to write his thoughts down. There was even that one page filled with his name. It was everywhere, there wasn’t a single blank space left. Cyrus. Cyrus. Cyrus. Just Cyrus. Always Cyrus. He couldn’t ignore this anymore. The dreams, the thoughts... As right as it felt, it was not right to be so obsessed with someone.  
And the looks. The looks... TJ took a pen and spread ink on the paper, writing down every thought going through his head. The looks... He really hoped Cyrus didn’t notice them. It was like his eyes were glued on his body, like they categorically refused to turn away. Everything about him attracted his eyes. He couldn’t notice a single flaw on him. He just seemed perfect from head to toe. His brown hair that slightly fell on his forehead was perfect. His dark eyes that became full of shiny little stars whenever he talked about things he liked were perfect. His smile that grew so big during their conversations was perfect. _He_ was perfect. And he wasn’t even trying to be.

“What would he say if I told him?” TJ mumbled while writing the same words over and over again on a blank page.

_"I like you, Cyrus...”_


End file.
